Romance Amongst Plantlife
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: Biology class is boring, and reports are never something to be looked foward to. Or does the class show some promise? Maybe just a litte bit of chemistry is mixed amongst that biology...


_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kannazuki no miko**_  
_**I swear to God this will be innocent. I promise not to turn the blatant chemistry into biology. So much smut, I think I've gave my eyes std's. Defuck am I smoking? 83 Hurr hurr hurr, you shall nevar find out! ~ :B**_

_**Class project**_

"Kurusugawa san, I think I'll try you with...Himemiya sama."

The sensei looked back to his desk, scrawling down the pair's names. Jealous glares and bitter looks were sent flying in the formers direction, much to her discomfort. However, she felt a smile tugging at her lips regardless, desperately trying to claim her expression. Suddenly the idea of a otherwise boring biology report on the cross section of a leaf didn't seem so dire. The seat beside her now lay vacant, the orignal occupant – Saotome Makoto- had sullenly accepted her fate and took her designated place beisde Izumi – a girl who wasn't exactly favoured by either of them. Soon enough, the empty chair beside her was taken once again.

"This was a stroke of luck, wasn't it?" The words were followed by a dazzling smile that could bring many to their knees.

She was glad she was sitting down.

"Y-Yes, Ch- I mean, Miya sama..." Her gaze swept around the room anxiously, hoping her falter wasn't noticed.

"Himeko, it doesn't feel right when you call me that," the one beside her admitted as her smile turned almost sheepish. "I doubt anyone will notice anyway, so please." Their eyes met, and the butterflies in the said girl's tummy seemed to multiply by the dozen.

Doing her best to ignore the feeling and looking down to her desk as a blush smoldered on her cheeks, Himeko forced herself to nod. _It's getting hard to breathe again..._ "Okay, Chikane chan." She didn't look back up.

"Why are you acting so...different?" She settled on the word that was most accurate. The question was asked casually enough, but because Himeko didn't look up she didn't see the slightly hurt expression on her secret friend's face. "You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. I'm sure if I asked, I could convince Sensei to let you partner up with Saotome san instead..."

_I never gave her much chance about spending lunch times with me...I was quite persistant. I never stopped to think much about how she feels towards me...Besides ruling out any return of my feelings, I honestly didn't think very far into it._ _Did I just automatically asume that she would want friendship with me? I'm starting to think that maybe my ego has secretly been growing. _

"I'm sorry if I forced you to spend time with me, I'll leave you alone." She pushed away from the desk, chair legs scraping over the floor.

"Wait, Chikane chan! That's not what I meant." The sleeve of her shirt was grabbed, effciently halting her movements. "I just...Don't feel right today. I'm spacing out," the girl lied weakly about being on another planet, but the first part of her statement was true. Partially true. It wasn't _just _ friendship she sought to share between them. She forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat and let herself smile though she was trying to hold it back. "I'm always really happy when I get to be with you, you're not forcing me to do anything. I guess that sometimes I just think that you don't want people to know that we're friends."

Chikane paused, before looking relieved and moving back to the desk. Without warning, she wrapped her in a warm hug. "I don't care about that. Honestly."

Himeko froze for a few seconds, blinking in surprise. _We've never been this close before..._The colour on her cheeks returned, regardless of doing her best to hold it back. Coming back into reality, she lifted her arms and slid them round her friend's back, holding her close in return. "Chikane chan..." She said the name brightly, contently as she nuzzled against the Himemiya's shoulder.

"We should really start working on that report..."

Dissapointment panged in her chest.

"...But this was certainly a worth while distraction."

Maybe it was a moment of madness or her imagination, but she was almost certain that there was an ever so soft pressure pressing into her hair. It took a minute for her to figure out what it could be, to which her eyes shot open in surprise. _H-her lips..._Even her thoughts had a stutter.

Though Himeko was oblivous to it, more than a few stares were being directed at the pair of them. But still, that didn't stop Chikane from letting the sweet embrace last for a little longer, even daring to quickly plant a kiss upon her secret loves hair. Maybe that was too far. But still – it was worth it. It was rash to chance such sudden contact, and she was going to enjoy it. Well, maybe it was lasting a bit too long. Reluctantly, she released the other girl.

Himeko pulled back sadly, sitting straight once again. A stray strand of hair fell over her face, her bow being knocked astray. Brushing the strand aside, she was slightly flushed. Forcing herself to pick up her long abandoned pen and straighten the notebook in front of her.

"So – er, what was it we were supposed to write about?" She felt foolish as Chikane looked amused, as if almost about to giggle.

"You're holding your pen the wrong way up."

"Eh!" She looked down. Sure enough, the end that had the lid wedged on it was facing towards the paper. _Get a grip! Oh Gods this is embarrassing!_

A hand apon hers. The pen gently prised from her grasp, twirled around before being placed back in her hand.

"There." That smile again. That feeling in her tummy again.

_"One day, you'll see me in a new way!" _She said it only her mind. _"You're so close to me...Don't you know?"_

She bit her lip, staring back at the blank paper before her as a diversion. At least her pen was the right way round this time. Then she realized that she had gone utterly blank, for her mind had wandered much too far beyond the scientific names for parts of a plant and their functions. If she was honest though, the last thing on her mind right then and there was plants. What was she supposed to be writing about again?

The pen was took from her limp grasp, the paper sliding away from her. "Here, I'll make a start."

Blinking, she saw that Chikane wasted little time in quickly but neatly writing down several sentences – a decent paragraph – on a severely boring subject after taking a mere second to think.

_"I think I'm falling even more in love with you..."_

She had the sudden urge to rest her head on the table and refuse to look up again until class had ended. This wasn't the first time that they had spent time together, so why was it so much of an issue now? Before she had only felt slightly light headed whilst spending time with the Himemiya. Now she felt utterly speechless for a strange, yet unknown reason. Wait, was she staring? She _was_ staring at her, wasn't she? Out of the corner of her eye, Chikane seemed to notice this. Their eyes met for a brief moment. The dark eyes sparked. Violet eyes only showed the enigma of embarrassment and nervousness present on her face. But what was that spark showing? Amusment? Happiness? ...Flirtatiousness?

_What are you thinking! She's not like that...She'd never be like that...You're just weird._

She drooped sadly.

That feeling deep down inside of her was getting worse, she was sure of it. _I'm not sure if I like love or not..._

The pen was pressed back between her limp fingers, other digits curling around her own and squeezing.

"You're off on your own planet." A fond look. Her hand was squeezed lightly, sending shivers down her spine. "Any ideas for the report?"

"Chlorophyll." She blurted it out, it was all that came to mind. She was amazed that she didn't swoon right out of her chair from the contact.

"Huh?"

"That's what makes the leaf green...Isn't it?" Her voice was getting squeaky, and she was beginning to fear for her sanity. _Catch a grip!_

"Yes...Well, chlorophyll it is." Another paragraph quickly but cleanly written, longer than the last.

_Do something else, you're leaving her to do all the work! Well, it's probably too late anyway. You're acting like a complete ditz._

"Err..."

A questioning look.

_Maybe think before you speak._

Her subconsciousness was not helping matters at all.

"Thank you for helping me...Well, you're more doing it all yourself..." She winced. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, honestly. I'm happy to help you." A reassuring squeeze.

_Ahh! I'm still holding her hand! Or is she holding mine? Oh God, I'm all over the place..._

The bell rang with no warning, other students standing and cramming their books back into their bags, putting lids back on pens before leaving the room. Everyone seemed to be moving so fast compared to them. A few looked back to the girls for a moment, before moving on to get to their classes.

"I have literature next, what do you have?"

"Maths..." _I think. _

"Shall we meet at lunch as usual?"

An eager nod was her reply. With a smile, the two of them started for the door, apon reaching it they began to go their seperate ways.

"Himeko..."

Barely having even turned around, that soft pressure was felt again. But this time it was against the smooth – and now no doubt burning – skin of her cheek. Then she was gone. Up the corridor and around the corner in what seemed like a flash. Raising a hand to her face, Himeko felt on the verge of fainting.

_Chlorophyll..._

_Kisses..._

She half turned and half stumbled towards her own class.

_I think I love plantlife._

_**Lolwut. This is what happens when listening to a dubbed Vocaloid song on a loop...In the name of yuri, it's adorable *_* Zomg I should be in bed...Why am I not tired? O.o 9:41 am. Seems legit. Oh my. Why did I write this? Boredom.  
Reviews? Epic.  
-Obsidian  
X3**_


End file.
